the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
The three spinners's princess
Story A young peasant girl hated to spin cotton, and it tended to infuriate her mother. One day, the mother came back home, and noticed her daughter did so little spinning, that the mother, very angry, yelled at her once again. So loud, that the queen, who happened to pass by in her carriage, heard the argument. She went to the window and asked what went on. The mother was too ashamed to confess to the queen that her daughter was lazy. She lied, and instead told the queen that her daughter loved spinning so much, that she did it all the time and barely rested. This passion would require much more cotton that the maid had access to. The queen proposed to take the girl at the palace, where such a zealous worker will find endless supply of cotton. The first evening, the young lady was left in an attic with a spinning wheel and enormous amounts of cotton. The discouraged girl did not even tried to spin it. After a moment, the door opened, and three old women entered. The first had a foot bigger than the other, the second had an enormous thumb and the later a large lip. They were known as the three spinners, and they were old fairies who went to the rescue. Thanks to their unusual limbs, they managed to spin all the cotton very quickly. But before they go, they warned the maid they would ask some day for a special favor, in payment for what they did. The second, and third evening, the maid was once again left alone with great amounts of cotton, and each time the fairies came to the rescue. The third and last time, they told the girl that the day she would get married, she shall invite them to the wedding and telling everyone they were her aunts, despite their appearance. After a few time, the maid married the queen's son, who fell in love with her. The new princess sent invitations to the three fairies, who showed up at the wedding. Their ugliness terrified everyone, but the girl introduced them as her aunts, as asked. The prince wanted to know the reason of their appearance. The old women explained that intensive spinning work distorted them. Horrified, the prince made his wife promised that she would never spin again, and she happily agreed. Trivia -She appears in the tale of The three spinners (or The three aunts), by the Grimm brothers. -Her name and her kingdom are unkown. -She is supposed to be lazy, despite modern retelling sometimes imply that spinning was the only chore she did not like. Sure laziness is not exemplary, making her not perfect. -Still, she's grateful, loyal, keep her promises and do not judge people on their appearance, as she kept her promises towards the three spinners. So, she still have qualities to balance it. Gallery A007822.jpg A007818.jpg 7afd13a8d914a426fd4821ced69b38f8--fairy-tales.jpg Threespinners.jpg Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Fairy Tales princesses Category:Teenagers Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:Living princesses Category:Princesses by marriage